Non doveva succedere
by pococo
Summary: AU, Slash, Het, FemCharacters, ect ect. One shots, Drabbles. My takes on pasts. /Shot two:  I was an experiment, all alone, until one day a boy with chocolate brown eyes and hair was brought in… "Will you take my hand and run away... Tsu-chan?"- Mukuro
1. Shot1:Family

**Non doveva succedere**

**(It wasn't meant to happen)**

_Shot uno: Jiatíng (Family)_

_Fon&I-Pin_

Summary: Fon never wanted to be an arcobeleno. He never wanted to leave his wife and daughter. But when he gets the chance to be a family with his granddaughter, he will not give up the chance.

* * *

Fon never wanted to be an arcobeleno, but it was his duty and so he did it. He left his wife and his daughter, who was just shy of 4 years old. After the change from adult to baby he couldn't go home, he could not face his wife and his daughter. How was he supposed to explain to his daughter (who looked older then he now) that he was her father.

So he ran away and started traveling china. In the time period of 20 years he challenged many strong fighters and trained, and trained, and trained some more. What else was he to do?

One day though, he decided that he would check up on his wife, who must of by now remarried, and his daughter. What he saw was destruction.

The dojo that he had lived in with his family was burned to the ground, the ashes blowing in the wind. He could feel the tears threatening to spill. Damn his child like instincts. A sudden wind gust blew through the area, carrying something with it. A picture with a caption on the back.

_Fan and I-Pin_

_I-Pin 2 years old_

His daughter, his Fan had a child. He was a grandfather… He looked up to the sky, the sun so mockingly bright and the sky so clear. His mind was in a chaotic storm, so much like his flame.

He cried.

* * *

Three months later found Fon in Beijing. He was just walking the streets, in the shadows of course, when he heard the screech of a child. He turned the corner and he froze. That… That was his granddaughter. Normally he was a calm peaceful guy but when he saw those damned mean trying to attack his precious granddaughter..!

He quickly started to attack the men, using his Gyoza-Kempo. After they where all taken care of he turned to I-Pin who was watching in awe.

"I-Pin wants to learn, please teach I-Pin!" She asked him, her cloths ripped and dirty.

Fon looked at her and smiled. He wouldn't let her know who he was to her, but he was going to be the most caring Master he could be.

It was the least he could do for his wife, for his daughter... for his granddaughter.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is going to be random shots that I make of what I think some characters pasts are. Most of them are going to be tragedy but some are going to be happy. There is going to be AU, Het, Slash, and anything else I want (because I can) Up next is a Mukuro/Tsuna shot, look forward to it.

Oh, and requests for characters and pairings are okay!


	2. Shot2:Come take my hand

**Non doveva succedere**

_Shot Due: Come take my hand_

_6927/Mukuro&Tsuna_

Summery: I was an experiment, all alone, until one day a boy with chocolate brown eyes and hair was brought in… "Will you take my hand and run away... Tsu-chan?"

* * *

I was nothing but an experiment. Something for those idiotic scientists to try out new things on. I was nothing to them. Who cared if I was just a boy, a young child of 5 years of age? I could still hear my mothers screams as she tried to get me back, my bastard of a father holding her back.

"_Il mio bambino, il mio bambino! (1) Give my my baby back!_" I had screamed, and tried to get back to her. My father had never loved me, for the fact that my hair was an unnatural shade of blue, but my mother would comfort me and tell me about how on her side of the family every male with dark blue hair would grow up to do something important. I of course believed her. But now…?

What was I supposed to do, locked up like an animal?

And then, one day the scientists threw another child in with me. I suppose it must have been luck that he got put in with me, they usually didn't lock up 2 people in the same crate. But what they did changed my world and the Mafia world forever…

* * *

His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was 4 years old and still going through that faze where they call themselves by the own name. 'Tsu-chan', he reminded me to call him, was just playing ball on the side of the street where he was snatched up.

He also confided in me that the big scary men said something about a 'Vongola'. I didn't know what a Vongola was but I was determined to find out for Tsu-chan.

Before when it was just me in this cage all I cared for was myself. Why should I care about what happens to others? But… Tsu-chan's innocence drew me close like a mouth to flames. He would smile and I could not deny him anything. We would take up of each other. If one was cold, the other would lay next to each other and snuggle closer for warmth. If one of us was hungry the other would give them part of whatever meager meal we had for the day.

After another day of experiments, I came back with my eye bandaged, a little bit of blood seeping out. Tsu-chan just gasped and scurried closer to me, tears running down his face.

"_Ti fa male?(2)" _I remembered him asking in broken Italian, which I had began teaching him. After all if we were going to escape together one day he would have to know Italian. I had tried to assure him that I was but he just called me a liar and but his hands on my shoulder and then the strangest thing happened, a warm orange flame was on his forehead. He had then kissed my bandages and I had felt all warm all over. It had felt like when my mother had hugged me, had tucked me into bed.

He made me feel like I belonged.

* * *

There was two others, Kakimoto Chikusa and Joshima Ken. Tsu-chan liked to talk to them, but I could care less. The experiments done on those two would be useful to my plot. It used to be that I just wanted to escape, but now…

Now I wanted to destroy the mafia itself…

If only to protect Tsu-chan.

* * *

I still remember that day when they came to save Tsuna. A man, who was not from the Estraneo Famiglia came running into the room and started to look around and when he saw Tsu-chan a huge smile came onto his face. When the man picked the lock and tried to take Tsu-chan and he kicked trying to get back to me.

"_No, riportami indietro! _(3) _Mu-chan,MU-CHANNNNN!"_

And then he was gone, I was shocked. I could do nothing but sit there in shock. And then I came to my senses. I glared hate fully, my illusions, helped by my cursed eye, created destruction. I had turned to Chikusa and Ken. Tsu-chan would have wanted me to save them. But I would treat them as what they were.

Tsu-chan… He had been there for four years. _My_ Tsu-chan.

* * *

I am now 15 years old, sitting in the abandoned Kokuyo Land. I had sent out the others to try and draw Ts-chan out. I knew he was in Namimori. I had found out that he was to be the boss of Vongola. After finding out that I was angry. How dare those mafia scum try and make my Tsu-chan and make him one of them!

Tsu-chan made his way into the room, his loyal family members trailing after them and that damned arcobeleno. I smirked at him, catching him by surprise. Before when I had met him outside I had used an illusion so that he didn't know what I looked like.

"Mu-chan…" I heard breath out. Everyone, including Reborn, looked at Tsu-chan in shock. I just smirked at them walking closer to him. The silver haired teen tried to step closer to us, but Tsuna just glared.

"Il mio Tsu-chan….(4)" I murmured. "Kufufufu…"

"Mu-chan…." I opened my eyes.

"Will you take my hand, Tsu-chan and run away with me?" Tsuna looked stricken at that.

"I-I cant, Mu-chan…" I recoiled back.

I glared at him, if that's what he chooses…

And the rest as they say is history…

* * *

It has been ten years since then, and we had a scheduled meeting with Millefiore for tomorrow. I walked around the base, and found myself in front of my Tsu-chan's office. I can feel it, deep in my gut that something would be happening tomorrow. I smirked, well at least I can play with Tsu-chan a little.

I opened the door with no knocking, it would make it more fun after all, and found Tsu-chan sleeping on his desk, one hand still poised for signing something. My smirk turned bigger.

"Kufufufufu Tsu-chan is that anyway a boss should act?"

Tsuna jumped up quickly and started to look around quickly.

"Mukuro!" He exclaimed. I pouted playfully.

"What ever happened to Mu-chan?" I whined. He turned a bright red.

"I was young!"

"You called me that at 14, Tsu-chan."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Kufufufu, no~"

Tsuna glared as he pouted looking to the side.

"Tsu-chan…"

"What?"

"Will you take my hand and run away with me?" I asked the question that I had asked him almost 10 years ago. Tsuna looked up at me, before giving a sigh.

"I would if I could, but there is something important I must do…"

* * *

Dead, my Tsu-chan was dead. I looked to see the rest of the guardians crying over his coffin. I walked out of the room. Everyone was glaring at me for it, but I didn't care. I went back to my room and as soon as I closed it I feel to the ground crying.

I lost him again and there was nothing I could do.

* * *

"_Tsu-chan if you could, would you take my hand and run away?" A 7 year old Mukuro asked a 6 year old Tsuna._

"_Si, I would, because Mu-chan is very important and I love Mu-chan!" Mukuro's eyes widened. Before smiling._

"_Kufufu, I love you too Tsu-chan… lets defiantly run away together when we are older…"_

* * *

**He never kept his promise…**

* * *

A/N: Okay, the 6927 shot! I tried to keep them in character but… I hope I did better. This one was longer then the Fon& I-Pin one. Haha~

Well there are two choices for the next chapter. Please tell me which one you want me to write about. A one shot about the fem versions of the characters that introduces them for future one shot fics or a Ryohei and Kyoko past oneshot. Please vote!

Oh and remember to review!

(1)_Il mio bambino, il mio bambino! - _"My baby, My baby!"

(2)_Ti fa male?- _"You hurt?"

(3)_No, riportami indietro! - _"No, put me back!

(4)_Il mio Tsu-chan…- _" My Tsu-chan…"


End file.
